


Naomi, mother of the year

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi means to give Mary Winchester a piece of her mind for allowing her hoodlum son, Dean, to be such a bad influence on Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi, mother of the year

Naomi sighed to herself, clutching her coffee cup to her chest as she looked out the window, watching Castiel drive off withGabe and Anna in his old beater. That boy was starting to be way more trouble than she ever imagined. She blamed that Winchester boy from down the road. She didn't exactly like his recent influence on Cas.

 

She checked her watch: ten minutes until her first appointment and not much to do until then. She went into the kitchen and sat on the stool in front of the small TV that kept her company when she cooked. On the news, another outbreak of bizarre and extreme deathly illness had washed over the Midwest, too dangerously close to Chicago for Naomi's liking.

 

Finally, the house phone rang and Naomi sighed again. Ned, the twelve year old boy she spoke to every Thursday morning, was her most difficult patient and she never looked forward to their chat. At least, she consoled herself, she was going to get to tear Winchester's mother a new one after the hour session.

 

When Naomi finally ended the call—three minutes passed the hour mark, but who's counting—she checked her appearance in the mirror, bun still tight, pantsuit immaculate, and shiny shoes frighteningly pointy with not a scuff in sight. She was ready to go kill someone with her bare fingernails.

 

The Winchesters' house was large and old and creaky but it was elegant and comfortable and Naomi had to respect that; it was a family house, passed down to Mary from her father.

 

Naomi straightened her top one more time before calmly ringing the doorbell and elevating her chin to just the right height for maximized arrogance. She heard Mary call from the other side of the door but itwas muffled—though she assumed she shouted 'coming!' because that's what most people do—and then clomping footsteps before the door was thrown open, revealing a lovely, well-aged, and barefooted Mary Winchester clutching a glass of merlot.

 

"Naomi!" Mary greeted her, obviously pretty intoxicated by this point in the morning. Naomi didn't blame her for greeting her in such a manner; they had known each other for nearly fifteen years, since Naomi moved the kids to Chicago when Castiel was five years old. Dean and Cas became fast friends and that meant a lot of birthday parties, making nice with Mary and John. "Please come in! I was just watching All My Children. I need someone to make me feel a little less pathetic." Her laugh was so pleasant that even Naomi felt herself relax at the sound of it.

 

"Come on," She beckoned, looping an arm through Naomi's, "Let's get some alcohol in you." Naomi was going to refuse but there was already an empty flute out on the table when they entered the kitchen. She was too confused to say no. The wine was quickly poured and shoved into Naomi's hands and Mary eagerly waited for her to take her first sip; it was the good stuff.

 

"Mmm," Naomi hummed, closing her eyes to enjoy the flavor. "What year is this?"

 

Mary giggled, "Nineteen eighty-five!" A thirty year old merlot. Not bad. "John has a wine cellar downstairs. It's a hobby of his. He goes on eBay at late hours of the night and finds bids that are _just_ about to end," Mary held up her thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart to demonstrate, "and then he _snatches_ them! He's crazy! We just get these random packages constantly and I'm just…" she sighed, "Oh, John."

 

Naomi smiled tightly, remembering her ex-husband, splitting after their youngest—Anna—was born. He never had a cute hobby like collecting wine or caring about his own kids. She took another large gulp of the dark liquid, hoping it would act as some kind of courage; now that she was here, in front of Mary, she had no desire to start a fight anymore. But she did need to talk. She set the cup down.

 

"Uh oh," Mary said, preemptively, watching Naomi carefully. "Is this about Dean and Cas?" She leaned back against the counter, next to the sink.

 

Naomi sighed, feeling heavy. "Castiel isn't doing so well in school anymore. And he comes home late a lot. I know he's young, but he's my baby and I worry about him…"

 

"Girl, it's totally understandable." Mary laughed, pitching her face forward carelessly and letting her eyes roll up like she was rolling her eyes at her own son. "Dean…he's a bit of a hoodlum. I think the best thing that you or I could do for Cas is tell him that he needs to stand his ground, he doesn't have to change himself for someone he's dating."

Naomi froze. "Dating?" her left hand reached absently for the wine, intending to drink heavily now.

 

"Fuck," Mary swore, instantly standing up and plodding to the open wine bottle on the table. First she poured herself some and then filled up Naomi's cup. "I've let the cat out of the bag."

 

"Why…why wouldn't he tell me?" she said mostly to herself in between large gulps. Mary looked down at her sadly, obviously trying to decide if she should place a hand on her shoulder and try to comfort her. In the end, Mary went with her initial instinct and allowed a warm hand to fall onto Naomi's shoulder.

 

"Naomi," her voice was like warm honey, "He's a teenager. It's hard for us to get them to trust us." Naomi nodded, taking another gulp to empty her cup. Mary filled it back up for her and pressed on. "I know you think you ought to know everything about your kids, especially being a child psychologist. Truth is, we're not going to know everything. Try letting your hair down once and a while."

 

On impulse, Naomi reached up and began removing bobby pins from her bun, letting the ponytail unwind and finally removing the hair tie, long and silky brown hair falling down around her shoulders.

 

"I…didn't mean literally but I like it!" Mary drank more wine and Naomi shook her hair out, kicking her painful shoes off and across the room.Mary smiled, wide and exuberant. "That's what I'm talking about!" She encouraged.

 

"So," Naomi smirked, holding her glass just in front of her lips with a lascivious look, "What do you think of that bitch Carey around the block, letting all those cars clog up the road all during the week?"

 

Mary laughed and plopped down in the seat across from Naomi. "Don't even get me started! How about her stupid lawn gnomes?"

 

Naomi smiled.


End file.
